Gotham's Operator Revised
by Gaming-Wizard
Summary: Known as the Operator, one of the top hackers of the criminal cyber world, Jade Potter wasn't one for trusting others or extending a helping hand due to her past. But when a job going wrong puts her in the cross hairs of the Batman she'll have to make a choice to either change who she is or let Gotham further corrupt her. Rated T for now, may be M much later on. Fem-Harry.


_**Chapter 01: Origins of the Operator Part 1**_

The sound of a computer being typed could be heard as a small room was lit up by nothing more than countless computer screens, all of them having different codes on them.

There sitting in front of the screens, was surprisingly a ten year old girl with half a bagel in her mouth and round glasses covering her strained green eyes.

Taking the bagel out of her mouth, the girl chewed and swallowed before placing a hand over to the headset that covered her messy black hair, the bangs barely covering a lightning bolt scar while the tips were dyed a blood red color.

She did frown however when she finished as something about these encryptions were familiar.

"Alright, you should be in," The girl said, the microphone distorting her voice to the people she was watching a group of thugs breaking into a warehouse at the docks. "The alarms are disabled so you shouldn't have any problems with the Police."

" ** _And what about the Bat?_** " One of the thugs asked through the line as the girl smirked.

"Unless he's a master of hacking I doubt he noticed," The girl said a bit arrogantly, the smug tone showing inside of the 'fake' voice she made for herself. "Besides, the Bat doesn't know anything about my encryptions so there's no way for him to get in."

The girl might be a bit too confident in her abilities, but she has a good reason to do so.

The reason she thinks that the 'Bat' these guys were so afraid of hasn't found her was because she isn't using any encryptions.

She was using trucker signals to bounce around Gotham City, the place where she resided as having an encrypted signal in Gotham was practically begging for it to be hacked.

So she was basically hiding in plain sight here and no one hacks trucker signals. To top it all off, she also has an automated voice message relaying recorded trucker info over this signal, further hiding it.

No one would be any wiser unless they were deliberately looking into these trucker recordings.

" _ **I don't know,**_ " Another thug muttered to his friend, not knowing his line was on. " ** _Didn't the Riddler say the same thing? You know, before the Batman smashed his face into a computer?_** "

"The Riddler despite his genius skills in this department was an idiot," The girl said coldly, smirking as she saw the thug on the camera freeze up. "He purposely leaves clues to make it more thrilling while I don't. Compare me to him again and you will wish that the Batman will find you by the time I'm through. Do you understand me?"

" ** _G-Got it sir. Sorry._** " The thug said making the girl turn her headset off to giggle.

These idiots didn't know that she was only a little girl. Oh, just the look on their face if they ever realized it made it hard not to laugh.

In this day and age, it wasn't too unusual for kids or teenagers to be exceptionally gifted with computers, being too smart for their own good in using them, heck a lot of them could do worse than what this girl does if they put their minds to it.

This girl only created her own network and began to do services in hacking in exchange for fifty percent of the cut. The fact that she hasn't been caught in her two years of doing this was just an added bonus.

Despite not being well known to the public, she was one of the most notorious criminals in the world of hacking. The people she worked with kept quiet about her existence as she always made sure that they get what they need.

If anyone tried to betray her however, well let's just say that she 'borrows' money from the infamous Black Mask or Penguin and leaves traces pointing in their direction and leave it at that.

Sometimes they were killed and sometimes the Bat saved them, they got the message that you don't betray her as they don't mention anything about her if they survive.

And if someone just happened to get a lock on her signal, most likely through sheer luck or her getting lazy, she just bounces it from Gotham to Bludhaven, heck even to Metropolis where they would never find her.

The 'Operator' was what these people called her and the girl has taken quite a liking to that name.

It was definitely a better name than what the real number one hacker called himself.

The Calculator.

That man with all of his brilliance was an amateaur at choosing a name.

Not that the Operator was any better, but the people she worked with came up with that name for her.

"Do you have the stuff?" Operator asked, turning the headset back on while reaching for her soda, a ruffled black hoodie covering her small frame and torn jeans covered her while she wore a pair of white socks, one of them had a hole where her big toe came out of.

" ** _Oh yeah, we have the drugs._** " One of the thug said and that caused Operator to stop, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" She asked in a tone that promised pain while another thug whispered to the one who answered her.

" ** _You idiot, why did you say that?!_** "

"What was our agreement?" Operator asked anger overcoming the disguised tone. "Tell me in detail."

" ** _You hack for us and we give you half the take._** " Another thug muttered.

"And?" Operator asked in a tone that was too sweet to be true.

" ** _... No drugs involved, but sir it's one of the best incomes._** "

"And a good way to get traced by the Batman!" Operator snarled, slamming her small hands on the desk. "Not only that but it's stealing from Black Mask! You do know what happens when someone steals from him, right?!"

She knew she recognized those encryptions, but she ignored her gut telling her to examine them closely to quickly get through.

If the Black Mask ever found out about this and figured out who she was, her head will be going on a pike, her age be damned.

That thought was not appealing to the cyber criminal at all.

She'd rather steal from GothCorp or Wayne Enterprises than Black Mask-unless it was to get rid of a liability that tries to betray her, then she would be all for it.

"Put the drugs back and get out of there, I'll hack another location for everyone," Operator said taking control again, making a plan to punish them later. "If we're lucky Black Mask won't notice-."

Gunshots erupted from their end, interrupting her and her eyes widened as Operator looked on the screen to see Black Mask's gang ambushing the people she was working with and it was turning into a slaughter.

Giving a slight curse, Operator quickly cut her connection and sent a virus to the ear pieces that they had, thereby destroying any electronic evidence linking her to the crime and making them untraceable.

"Great," Operator muttered getting out of the system. "Now I have to find new men to work for me."

That was always a hassle.

Oh well, it's not the first time she had to find new employees.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow," Operator said giving a yawn. "But first I better get some sleep."

With that, she shut down her computers and stood up yawning, giving a stretch as she left the room, stumbling due to her legs being asleep from sitting too long.

The place where her 'base of operations' was in was a typical small apartment room with two small bedrooms one of which she used for her computer room, a living room that doubled as the kitchen and a bathroom.

And all of the rooms were tiny. A good way for a fire to start with all of her equipment.

But Operator considered it a step-up from where she used to sleep as she practically collapsed in bed, mentally exhausted from all the hacking as she let sleep overtake her.

As she slept though, she couldn't help but think of how she came to be like this.

Back before she became the 'Operator'.

Back when she was just known as Jade Lily Potter the unwanted freak of an orphan.

 _ **~Three Years Ago~**_

A seven year old Jade was on a rooftop of a school with computer parts in front of her as she began tinkering with them.

It was an odd place, but no one could get up there unless they climbed the old drain pipe on the back, something that was deemed too dangerous for other people for fear that it would break, but her small weight allowed her to do so easily.

She was now dressed in a blue sweater that was two times too big for her.

Jade was a pretty unusual girl who always kept to herself around other people when she wasn't reading or on the school computer in the library.

People would call her a troubled child, and the rumors about her would support that, but it wasn't her fault.

She just… Had a knack for computers, ever since she took apart an old computer of her cousin's when he got a new one.

It was going into the dumpster anyways, so she snuck it back out and took it apart in her room when she was four.

Seeing how it was kept together amazed her and she studied those parts for two months before putting it back together and much to her surprise it worked faster than when her cousin had it.

Since then she began looking more into electronics, old systems that her cousin went to throw away, she took apart and put back together.

Now you may be wondering why she had to sneak the computer and systems to her room to take them apart?

Well her family isn't really the best family and that is putting it mildly.

Jade felt her eyes harden as she thought about her family and subconsciously rubbed her arm, wincing as she did so.

The Dursleys were a family of people who strived to be normal and anything abnormal they hated with a passion, like her with her quirks and the fact that strange things happened around her.

The time she was running from someone and she ended up on a roof a second later, or the time she somehow turned her teacher's wig blue just by looking at it.

And there was that one time her hair was cut extremely short, but it grew back to the same length the very next day.

That was considered freakish to them and she wasn't the only one they hated.

Beings such as Superman, Flash, hell any superheroes they badmouthed whenever they appeared on the TV, calling them freaks of nature and said something about them needing to be put down or locked up.

Jade however loved watching them as she thought they were cool.

But back to her family.

Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man with absolutely no neck that work for a company called Grunnings, something that sold drills.

Anyone outside of the family saw him as a hard worker who loved his wife and son and took his job seriously, but inside the house he was a lazy man who belittled her.

Always calling her girl, Jade never knew her real name until she had to be registered to school for them to appear normal, but they registered her as a delinquent that would need watching and spread rumors about her throughout the neighborhood that she was a trouble child with mental health problems, thereby making it impossible to gain any friends.

A lot of people believed that because of her lack of socialization at the time.

And then they moved to Gotham City, USA from Little Whinging, England due to her Uncle Vernon's job.

Petunia Dursley, formerly Evans, was the opposite of Vernon in appearances, she was so skinny you would think she would break, with enough neck for both her and her husband.

She was always a polite woman to people who saw her, but she was a gossiper who eavesdropped on the neighbors for a 'juicy' story and would ruin friendships with her rumors just to amuse her.

As soon as Jade was old enough, Petunia started to have her work around the house and learn how to cook at a young age so she wouldn't have to.

Finally there was Dudley Dursley, he took after his father in weight and seemed to be making it a life goal to surpass it at only being the same age as her.

Dudley was practically trained from birth to hate her and that made Jade feel sorry for him despite the hatred she felt at him because while she was jealous at how the Dursleys loved him and treated him as if he could do no wrong, they made her a pariah and blamed her for everything.

It's not like she asked to be left on their doorstep as a baby.

Jade heard the bell to get to class, but she ignored it and continued working.

She was already labeled a delinquent, why bother trying to change their minds?

Jade actually did try to change the Dursley's mind about her when she first fixed Dudley's computer by showing them, thinking so innocently that they would be proud of her.

What she got instead was yelling for stealing it and locked in her room with a bloody nose.

That was when she stopped caring what they thought.

Instead she stayed away from home as much as she could unless she had a list of chores, further showing 'proof' that she was the delinquent that the Dursley's claimed for her to be, they were gaining the sympathy of having to put up with her.

What she did was raid the junk yard for broken laptop's and using the workable parts in various ones to build one for herself as she was slowly gaining an idea on how to build one.

The tools she stole from various people.

A screwdriver from one family.

A wrench from another.

Her small and skinny frame helped her hide and move quickly as it was.

Now she doesn't skip every class, she attended enough to pass.

Clasping the screen down, Jade began to mess with it before she saw it power up and smiled.

She now had her own laptop.

With that done, she messed with it some more and hacked into the school wi-fi, they really need to choose a better password than _XxSchoolGothamxX_ , seriously.

Once she did that, she began to look up various news articles about the Justice League as she wasn't allowed to look them up at home. Heck she could also bounce the signal to get into any databank in Gotham to find information.

But the one subject she came to look at the most was the Batman.

The reason being was that the city she lived in was the city that the Batman resided in and rumors were that he was some sort of supernatural creature, although some people say he's just a normal human with a talent of deception.

Whatever the case was, Jade wanted to learn all she could about the Gotham City Protector. There was just something about this Batman that made Jade want to know more.

* * *

"Don't burn the Pork Chops." Petunia told Jade as she was cooking while the Dursley's were in their home later that night.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Jade said in a low tone, barely hiding the anger at her for this.

' _The ugly horseface witch._ ' Jade thought in anger, although her mental thoughts sounded like hissing for some odd reason, she just chalked it up to being so angry.

As usual, Petunia was sitting around watching TV with Dudley and Vernon while Jade was in charge of making dinner again.

She had to hide her laptop in her bedroom in this house so the Dursley's wouldn't see it.

As she worked, she overheard Vernon complaining about how the freaks in Gotham were making life harder for ordinary folks because of that plant lady Poison Ivy destroying a part of the Grunning building in a fight with the Batman.

She fought to hide a smirk at hearing that as it sounded like some justice to hear him complain.

"Out of control is what they are, there should be a martial law on all of them," Vernon spat out in anger. "Damn near lost my job."

Truthfully the Dursley's didn't know about Gotham's… Crime problems when they first moved there otherwise Vernon would've declined the promotion to get to where he was at.

As Jade continued listening, grease shot out of the pan, hitting her arm causing her to give a small cry as she burned herself.

"Careful with the food girl." Vernon shouted as her arm was stinging.

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon." Jade said trying her best to ignore the pain as she continued.

Her mind however was cursing at the fat walrus for this, wanting him to pay dearly.

She wanted them to pay for all the pain and humiliation that they put her through.

Not just here, but to actually hide her intelligence because of the punishment she got if she 'dared' got a higher grade than Dudley despite the fact that he was dumber than a brick.

That was the one thing she hated the most, so in secret she just read and worked on making herself smarter, kept improving her skills with electronics and computers.

Thankfully they didn't stay up for too long after dinner, with her cleaning up all the while before she walked down to her room which was the basement with no heating and considering it was the middle of winter, it was freezing.

But Jade liked it, it was a lot better than the cupboard underneath the stairs that she used to sleep in back in Privet Drive.

She spent seven years in their care and hated them for it.

Why didn't they just drop her off at the Orphanage instead where she would've been happier? It's bloody obvious that they don't want anything to do with her.

But they kept her, maybe it was to have a slave to clean up after them? Maybe it was because they wanted something to take their frustrations out on.

Jade didn't know why and frankly, she didn't want to know because she hated them.

She wanted horrible things to happen to them, but she couldn't do anything with her small frame.

That's what she hated.

' _Maybe you could do something._ ' The idea entered her head. ' _Make these Muggles miserable in return._ '

"I can't." Jade muttered quietly to avoid waking the Dursley's up. "They'll just take it out on me."

Although she did wonder where the word Muggle came from.

' _Not if you aren't caught, they can't hack like you._ ' The small voice egged her on in a raspy tone as Jade found herself latching onto it because of how depraved she was of any contact with people. ' _You can hurt them. Just like how they hurt you._ '

"I tried to take them to court." Jade shook her head remembering that. "They got off."

It was the one time she actually worked up the courage to get them arrested a year ago.

She had the evidence with her malnutrition and the bruises on her arms and legs, so she took it with the school nurse who called the Police.

That was the best day of her life as the Dursley's were carted off to prison and she was being told by the Nurse that everything would be alright. And she believed the Nurse because of her naivety.

She thought that maybe her life would be like from the stories where people always get a happy ending. Where she might've gotten an actual family that cared for her.

What happened instead was that the Dursley's got released the next day with the charges dropped! And then the Nurse was fired for making 'false accusations'.

The end result was the Dursley's acting worse to her and being labeled a delinquent who wanted attention because of her actions.

One good thing that came from that was that she only trusted herself from that moment forward.

Her anger at them was what kept her going through this.

' _So what, you're just going to take it and be a coward?_ '

"Why am I even talking to you?" Jade frowned at that, now realizing how insane she was sounding. "You're just in my head."

' _Because I can't hurt you, you can't trust anyone but yourself._ ' The voice egged on, sounding alluring as Jade couldn't help but listen to it. ' _You don't need these pathetic Muggles, you don't need anyone! Why should you when they never helped? You just need your computer._ '

Jade looked at the bag where the laptop was and frowned.

The voice in her head had a point… And she can't believe she was agreeing with it.

With her laptop, she could do anything.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Jade woke up with a start as her alarm was going off.

"Damn it." Jade cursed, something she picked up on in her time in Gotham, but she turned it off, wincing as she did so.

Why did she have to dream about her old life? It's not her anymore.

The Dursleys were dead and gone.

She had a place and she was making good money.

She was a survivor.

A knocking made Jade tense before remembering what day it was and she quickly got out of the bed, still wearing the clothes from the other day.

Making it to the door, Jade paused and quickly put on a childish look of eagerness, opening the door in the process. "Good Morning, Mister Peterson." She greeted in a show of childish delight as a young man was standing in front of the door, holding a bag of groceries.

The young man had blonde hair and brown eyes as he chuckled and placed a hand on Jade's head, messing with her hair, nearly making her frown in annoyance, but she kept the facade up.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," The man said holding the Groceries in his hand giving her a kind grin. "I'm here to deliver the Groceries your father ordered."

"Ssh," Jade made a show of shushing him before looking towards the closed bedroom as she stage whispered. "Daddy's sleeping in."

"Ah, I take it he had a late night working security?" Mr. Peterson asked as Jade hid a smirk.

"Yeah, but he is very grateful." Jade said accepting the bag from Mr. Peterson who chuckled.

"You be sure that he doesn't work too late, can you do that for me?" Mr. Peterson asked as Jade gave an eager nod. "Alright, I need to head back to the store, tell your father to call if he needs anything else."

"Don't worry Mister Peterson, I will," Jade waved excitedly as the man left before dropping the facade completely. "What an idiot."

With those three words uttered, she closed the door chuckling at how gullible people could be.

Don't get her wrong she does like Peterson a bit because despite his gullibility he was a nice person, but she couldn't help but be astounded by how easy it was to live on your own if you were smart enough.

All she had to do was act the age she was supposed to be and be a 'good girl' while saying her father was either working or sleeping in and no one questioned it.

It was the only way to get food though without heading the the market herself and given her age that would raise quite a few eyebrows.

And she had money in the bank that made automatic deposits to pay for rent instead of personally delivering it.

After making sure the door was locked, Jade placed the bag of groceries on the table and turned the radio on to play a song she downloaded a while ago.

One that she enjoyed listening to despite how some people would not know the references to said song without watching a few videos.

As the song continued, Jade began putting the groceries away now smiling more genuinely, especially when it got to a certain part and she began to sing along.

"H20, I'm so Delirious. Don't you know, I'm so Delirious." She began to sing, although her voice was a bit off-key showing she was tone deaf. "Everywhere I go, I'm so Delirious-."

" **KEEP IT DOWN!** " Someone next door shouted causing Jade to glare at the wall.

But she complied as she didn't need the police showing up because of a disturbance, especially when she's living illegally on her own.

Jade blinked as the music was still playing before she realized it was her phone.

Her work phone, which meant it was time to start hacking.

"Operator here." Jade said, her work phone disguising her voice for her.

" ** _Ah so you do exist,_** " A voice said causing Jade's blood run cold as she recognized that voice from hearing it on the news so many times. " ** _Good, I want to have a few words with you._** "

Resisting the urge to gulp, Jade spoke up. "Sionis," She said attempting to be calm as the Black Mask was the one behind the phone call. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" ** _Don't play innocent with me, Operator!_** " Black Mask snarled on the phone, almost spitting her criminal name out. " ** _Do you realize what you nearly did last night?_** "

"How did you get this number?" Jade didn't bother answering that, still denying she was involved.

" ** _Almost didn't, but one of your boys was left alive and we had him singing before we ended his misery,_** " Sionis said as Jade nearly cursed at that knowing about the rumors with how ruthless Sionis was in torturing his victims. " ** _So what am I going to do with you?_** "

Jade admitted she was scared as the Black Mask had quite the reputation on dealing with people who piss him off, the only people who get away with it were the Batman and some of his enemies.

But then she remembered that Black Mask had no idea who she was and just like that the confidence returned.

If she played her cards right, this could work to her advantage.

"While I do regret the altercations last night, I fail to see the problem between us."

" ** _Fail to see-?!_** " She swore she could hear the outrage in Black Mask's voice. " ** _You broke into my warehouse and tried to steal my inventory!_** "

Jade swore she heard someone getting punched on the other line as he shouted that.

"First of all, I wasn't the one to break into the warehouse that was them and I was actually going to get rid of them because of what they did behind my back," Jade began, lying through her teeth.

She wouldn't have gotten rid of them as she wasn't like the Joker who killed his men for his jollys, if she did kill the men who worked for her then she wouldn't be able to get anyone to work for her. But she would've found a way to show them that she was very displeased with them.

But Black Mask didn't know that and she couldn't afford to show any weakness in this confrontation if she wanted to keep her life.

While the chances that he would find her were low, they were still there and she'd rather not have a hit placed on her.

"Secondly, I specifically told them to avoid stealing from you and Cobblepot as I have no interest in being pulled into your gang war and I'm not crazy like a certain homicidal clown," Jade said, her confidence rising with each word. "You have men who work for you as well, so you should know that not everyone listens to you unfortunately."

" ** _That still doesn't change what happened._** " Black Mask said, his anger subsided a bit, but it was still there.

Good, so far it was working, now to press the advantage.

"No it doesn't, which is why I'm thinking of a deal." Jade said now seeing this as a chance to make some big bucks and adding a bit to her reputation as now that Black Mask knew she existed she won't be able to stay in the shadows for too long.

So having a connection like Mask on her side would be a smart move, provided she doesn't do anything that makes him want to kill her.

" ** _Tch, why should I make a deal with you?_** " Black Mask asked in disbelief.

"What do you have to lose?" Jade returned with a question of her own. "You're currently speaking with an uncatchable hacker, someone that Batman himself doesn't even know exist, surely there must be something you want?"

The worse Black Mask could do was say no, but he kept quiet however actually thinking it over.

Jade guessed that he could see the advantages this could bring to him.

" ** _Say that I accept your offer, what's to stop you from betraying me?_** " Black Mask asked cautiously, but he no longer sounded mad.

' _Hook, line and sinker._ ' Jade thought a bit viciously before speaking.

"Me having a brain for one, I'm not stupid," Jade said walking to her computer room where she sat down, the computers inactive at the moment. "I already know that if I tried to pull one over on you, you wouldn't rest until I was dead and that would waste resources from both sides that we would like to keep, don't you agree?"

Jade swore she heard a 'you're damn right I would've.' from the other side of the call as it got silent.

She could hear some voices but the speaker was covered so she couldn't make out what was being said.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Black Mask was back on. " ** _Alright Operator you have yourself a deal._** "

Jade grinned at that. "Got it, so what do you need?"

All according to plan.

" ** _I want you to hack into Arkham Asylum this weekend._** " Black Mask said making Jade's eyes widen as out of everything she hacked, that was one she never tried. " ** _There's someone I want to free to give Batman trouble while some of my men pull a job against Cobblepot._** "

Okay now she was nervous.

"And who do you have in mind?" Jade asked a bit cautiously and for good reason.

Arkham Asylum was the home of many of Gotham's most twisted and homicidal maniacs that nearly brought the city to it's knees many times over.

" ** _You referenced him earlier._** "

Jade frowned, thinking back to every word she said-oh no.

"The Joker." Jade said a bit quietly.

The Homicidal Clown Prince of Crime himself. The most feared Psychopath in all of Gotham, no in all the world.

A man who would act friendly one second and murderous the next.

" ** _You do this for me and I'll wipe what happened the other night under the table so to speak._** " Black Mask said pressing the issue before he snarled. " ** _But if you betray me, I will find you, rip out your eyes and hang you by them, are we clear?_** "

"Crystal." Jade said trying not to be shaken by that particular threat before the phone on the other side was hung up and she sighed in relief.

That was when Jade noticed she was sweating.

' _I just struck a deal with Black Mask to break the Joker out of Arkham Asylum._ ' Jade thought, looking at the calendar. ' _In Four Days._ '

She needed to come up with a plan.

But as Jade booted her computers up, she paused and saw her hand was shaking.

She's never been so scared before in her life, not since she lived with the Dursley's.

However, her heart wasn't racing from the fear.

It was from the adrenaline of actually taking her way out of that, there was a certain thrill to it.

Jade shook her head.

' _Get it together._ ' She told herself and quickly hacked the camera's in Gotham, using a signal to bounce all the way to the Asylum before wincing.

There were a lot of firewalls.

More than what she's hacked before.

' _No worries, I have four days._ ' Jade thought before frowning. ' _But hacking is one thing, I need to physically remove the Joker from the Asylum._ '

Then her eyes widened at a thought.

Why just the Joker?

It could just be seen as a system failure if she broke more than him out rather than someone just intending to break the Joker out which would draw even more attention to the encryptions that caused it.

And it would also keep the Batman busy a lot longer with all of his enemies on the loose, plus the chaos could give the Joker a chance to slip away without being caught.

She spent the next few hours wearing down the firewalls, testing them to see where she could enter and how to do so without setting off an alarm, she didn't break through completely just yet as she didn't want to do it too early.

Glancing at the time, Operator saw the time and got up, grabbing her smartphone that she uses for hacking when on the road.

It was time for her to make some money.

And she knew the perfect place to go.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Yes, this story has been rewritten and the first chapter is a lot longer compared to the first chapter of the original.**_

 _ **Some of the stuff stayed the same, but there are a lot of differences like Operator being a criminal instead of hacking for Jason Todd when he's Robin.**_

 _ **To be honest, I just couldn't get the third chapter of the original one typed as the more I thought about how her origins went I saw that Operator had the origins of a criminal, maybe an anti-hero later on?**_

 _ **Plus this way she could go head-to-head against Oracle in hacking.**_

 _ **Now a lot of people are probably going to just say 'there's no way she's this smart at her age' or 'Great she's a mary-sue with her hacking.'**_

 _ **Hey you'd be amazed with what kids can do with computers these days and like I said in the story there are some who are probably doing things way worse than what I've had Jade do so far.**_

 _ **Now then there's the fact that she was talking to 'herself' when she lived with the Dursleys, well it's not really that.**_

 _ **Remember something from Canon with Harry himself being a Horcrux?**_

 _ **So in reality it was Voldemort she was talking to, a piece of his soul taking advantage of her weak mental state due to the abuse and slowly changing her into what she is in the present. It's also how she's a bit more mature for her age.**_

 _ **The 'voice' won't always be obvious but there will be times where it will appear again.**_

 _ **I figured if the Diary or the Locket could do that, then the soul in Jade could do so as well.**_


End file.
